Semua Tak Sama
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Ciuman itu begitu memabukkan. Getar-getar diseluruh tubuh tampak nyata, senyata kalau ciuman yang mereka lakukan itu adalah salah, semanis apapun. Rasa sakit yang ada, membuat segalanya menjadi tak sama. SasuHina. Rate T. Fanfic untuk Event #14SHKE


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, Typo (s), Plotless.

 **Summary:** Ciuman itu begitu memabukkan. Getar-getar diseluruh tubuh tampak nyata, senyata kalau ciuman yang mereka lakukan itu adalah salah, semanis apapun. Rasa sakit yang ada, membuat segalanya menjadi tak sama.

Fanfic untuk **Event #14SHKE**

.

.

Pria Uchiha dengan rambut sekelam malam mendorong seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang ke dinding lift yang hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua. Rahang halus gadis bermarga Hyuuga menjadi sasaran kecupan-kecupan ringan, namun sensual. Menarik diri sejenak dengan menciptakan jarak sekian sentimeter, Uchiha Sasuke mencoba menyelami mata lavender Hinata yang balik menatapnya.

Binar diiris yang lebih cerah tersambut binar yang sepadan dari kedua mata hitam Sasuke.

Buang saja keraguan yang berkecamuk di dada. Tepis sebentar pemikiran logis yang mengganggu. Kedua mata dengan iris yang begitu kontras menjalin kesepakatan tanpa kata untuk mencoba mengenali rasa yang dulu sering mereka nikmati bersama.

Entah siapa yang memulai, yang jelas, Sasuke dan Hinata yang telah memejamkan kedua mata, kini merasakan sentuhan lembut di permukaan bibir masing-masing. Si pemuda berambut kelam merengkuh erat pinggang ramping Hinata. Meniadakan jarak di antara tubuh mereka. Sepasang tangan mungil nan lentik Hinata membelai leher kokoh Sasuke, sebelum mendarat di helai-helai sekelam malam dam meremas ringan, menimbulkan geram tak terdefinisi dari pemuda yang kini saling memagut bibir bersamanya.

Salah satu tangan Sasuke membelai tulang punggung Hinata yang terlindungi rambut indigo panjang. Getar-getar halus membanjiri seluruh syaraf Hinata. Sepasang bibir mungil berwarna peach yang kini saling bergumul dengan sepasang bibir Sasuke memberi celah akibat desah yang tak bisa ditahan. Lidah beraroma mint segar menelusup masuk bersama telapak tangan kokoh yang membelai tengkuk Hinata.

Kedua lutut meremang dan terasa lemas. Tak ingin ambruk karena kenikmatan yang dirasakan, Hinata melingkarkan sepasang lengan di leher Sasuke. Menopang berat badan sepenuhnya pada kendali Sasuke yang masih betah menjelajah mulut bagian dalamnya, jarak yang semakin tiada membuat Hinata merasakan panas yang menguar dari dada bidang Sasuke yang terbalut kemeja hitam dan jas hitam yang tak terkancing.

Keduanya menarik diri, sejenak menciptakan jarak hanya diantara wajah yang sama-sama memerah. Kedua mata saling menatap sendu.

"Hinata, Kau selalu sama," ciuman singkat Sasuke di bibir Hinata tercipta, "rasa ini familiar, bukan?" Ciuman kembali diberikan, "Apa Kau masih menikmati ciuman kita seperti dulu?"

Sesang bibir mungil yang baru saja menerima ciuman yang entah keberapa dari pemuda yang masih betah menempelkan tubuh pada tubuhnya, tersenyum tipis. "Menurut Sasuke-kun sendiri, bagaimana?"

"Hm…, kalau begitu kita harus berciuman lagi agar aku mendapat jawaban yang kuinginkan dengan menebak reaksimu."

Hinata tak sempat membalas kalimat Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menciumnya kembali. Bibir bawah dan bibir atasnya bergantian dihisap oleh Sasuke. Ciuman yang menggebu-gebu dan lebih liar diterima Hinata dan dibalas dengan antusias yang sepadan. Dia juga bisa aktif, sangat aktif malah. Bibir bawah sasuke dikulum dengan lembut, membuat pemuda yang meraba siluet tubuh sintalnya menggeram tak sabar.

Lidah yang kembali menerobos dan membelai segalanya yang bisa dijangkau, ditarik oleh sang pemilik. "Hei, Kau ingin aku melakukan lebih dari ini?" Sasuke bebisik lirih ketika jemari Hinata membelai dada bidangnya.

"Tidak. Akan gawat kalau ada orang lain yang memasuki lift ini, Sasuke-kun." Perkataan Hinata berbading terbalik dengan gerakan jemari-jemari lentiknya yang kini menggoda sisi-sisi tubuh Sasuke. Membuat pemuda yang kini tak lagi menjadi kekasihnya tersebut menahan diri mati-matian untuk tak menyeret Hinata keluar dari lift dan membawa Hinata pulang ke apartemennya.

"Ini bukan lift umum, kita tahu itu, Hinata."

"Kau ingin menghancurkan kenikmatan yang kita ciptakan hanya karena menyinggung soal lif ini, Sasuke-kun?"

Mata dengan sewarna langit kelam tanpa bintang milik sang pemuda menyipit. Menyadari fakta dan logika yang sesaat lalu berhasil ditepis dan membuatnya berani mencium Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang dulu dan sekarang pun masih dia cintai. Gadis cantik yang baru saja berbagi ciuman-ciuman dan sentuhan penuh sensual dengannya, kini bukanlah miliknya.

Bahkan, lift yang sekarang mengurung mereka berdua dan bergerak ke lantai teratas di gedung apartemen mewah ini adalah lift khusus yang hanya diperuntukan bagi para pemilik kamar apartemen mewah yang ada di lantai teratas. Dan itupun tak lebih dari sepuluh orang. Salah satunya adalah Outsuki Toneri, tunangan Hinata, yang mempunyai hak untuk menggunakan lift khusus tersebut. Sasuke terjebak bersama Hinata hanya karena undangan makan malam oleh Toneri pada beberapa teman Hinata dan teman-teman Toneri sendiri.

Keduanya bertemu di lobi apartemen, saling menyapa hanya untuk berbasa-basi, memutuskan untuk memasuki lift bersama, dan entah setan mana yang membuat mereka saling bergerak untuk merasakan ciuman dan sentuhan penuh sensual yang dulu sering mereka lakukan. Bisa jadi segala sentuhan tersebut adalah bentuk realita kerinduan yang tenggelam dalam hati masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku." Kedua telapak tangan Sasuke menyentuh sisi-sisi wajah Hinata dengan lembut. Membelai dengan hati-hati seakan takut meninggalkan bekas yang nantinya akan merugikan bagi Hinata.

Kecupan di kening halus Hinata membuat tubuh Hinata bergetar. Bukanlah getar sensual yang memabukkan dan membuat candu, tapi rasa nyaman sekaligus sakit yang menelusup di dada Hinata.

Melirik pintu lift yang masih tertutup, mata Sasuke menangkap angka yang menunjukkan lantai teratas yang mereka tuju, yang terletak di atas pintu lift.

"Kau pergilah lebih dulu ke tempat Outsuki." Satu ciuman singkat kembali Sasuke berikan.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Satu ciuman kembali Hinata terima.

"Aku akan mencari ruang terbuka untuk merokok sebentar. Mungkin sebatang yang kubutuhkan." Cium, lagi.

"Kau merokok?" Cium.

"Kau terlalu memabukkan untukku, Hinata. Aku butuh pengalihan." Pintu lift terkuak, sepanjang koridor yang terang dengan cahaya lampu tampak kosong. "Benahi dulu rasa yang kuambil dari bibirmu. Lalu pergilah dulu ke tempatnya."

Tak ada yang dapat Hinata ucapkan lagi. Gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan melangkah keluar lebih dulu. Melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis padanya, Hinata memantapkan langkah yang terasa berat ke kamar apartemen Toneri yang terletak di ujung koridor.

Menepuk pelan kedua pipi dan sedikit merapikan rambutnya, mencoba menyembunyikan segala hal dari dunia. Segala rasa yang tak lagi sama, meskipun dirinya saling menyentuh dengan Sasuke. Karena, rasa sakit itu ada meski teronggok jauh dalam hatinya. Mencemari kebahagiaan –meskipun mereka saling memberi sentuhan- yang tak lagi utuh ketika Klan Hyuuga memutuskan penyatuan dengan Klan Outsuki.

.

.

END

.

.

Paham kan sama ceritanya *plak. Ya, pokoknya begitu lah *dibantai.

Fic untuk event SasuHina ini, bikin aku menengok kembali kampong halaman. Ah, lamanya aku meninggalkan Fandom ini. Eh, ga sepenuhnya ninggalin sih, soalnya Hinata masih rajin aku comot buat Xover sama yang lian *nyengir.

Judul lagu ini, **Semua Tak Sama** punya **Padi**.

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
